Wagons, and more particularly farm wagons, for use in collecting and transporting various materials or items, such as bales of hay and to aid in performing other tasks are broadly well-known. Many of the known wagons are provided with a bed or platform having sides which can be folded and/or which can be easily removed for storage and/or ease of access. Flat-bed trailers or wagons having sockets along the bed sides for the removable reception of stake bodies, are a popular example of the above. Some wagons are also constructed with platforms supporting sides that are flexible and light in weight.
It is desirable to provide a wagon assembly having removable side and end walls and which include displaceable top or roof panels, particularly when the displacement of the top panels provides an increased lading capacity. With such an arrangement, the enclosed, secure transport of material may be achieved over highways while the user has the option of utilizing the same wagon to transport an increased volume of cargo, at least on the owner's premises or over local roads, usually where lesser speeds are involved and vehicle size limitations are relaxed.
By constructing each sidewall of separable upper and lower sections it is possible also to provide alternate cargo configurations wherein, the upper sidewall sections and their roof sections are removed, leaving but the lower sidewall sections to provide a lower height, open top cargo capability.